Green Beer
by Munchkin79
Summary: A little St. Paddy's Day fun with our sexy Detectives ;


**A/N: I just…don't know what to say…lol Enjoy? ;)**

It was St. Patrick's Day, and like most bars, Flannigan's Pub was bustling with patrons eager to celebrate and, in some cases, drink themselves silly. Elliot glanced around at the crazy scene before him as he took a long drink from his mug of green beer. "I don't know how you talked me into coming here today, Liv."

Actually that was a lie. He knew exactly how she talked him into it and his groin tightened a bit at the memory. They had been spending much more time together ever since Elliot's divorce was finalized a month ago and neither had wasted any time getting to know each other in the only way they had yet to explore. He had been enjoying every second.

Olivia smirked in response and took a sip from her own mug. "At least we got a place at the bar this year." She looked at the sea of green t-shirts that surrounded her and shook her head, laughing. "We'll just stay for one more round and then we can leave, I promise." She ran her hand lightly over his thigh and tilted her head to the side, gracing him with a soft smile.

Elliot laughed. They were already working on a nice buzz, adding another round of beers to the mix was definitely not necessary, but he could never say no to her when she was looking at him like that.

Besides, he was hoping his patience would pay off later when they got home.

"Can you order the round while I attempt to make my way through this crowd to the ladies room?" She got up from her barstool and leaned into him to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"No problem, Beautiful." He watched her ass as she walked away and cursed silently to himself.

He still couldn't believe that it was his.

As he was paying for their beers, Elliot was distracted by two giggling blondes that seemed to keep pretending to have to bump into him because of the raucous crowd.

"Can I help you ladies?" He looked at them with irritation. They were obviously wasted and young enough to be his daughters.

Blonde number one leaned into him while Blonde number two watched with amusement. "I can think of plenty of ways that you could help us." The blondes dissolved into a giggle fit as Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two take our seats…you can barely stand straight. I'll order you some waters." Elliot stood up from the barstool and ushered the girls to his and Olivia's stools.

Annoyed at Elliot's lack of interest, Blonde number two slurred, "Whatever, you probably couldn't keep up with us anyway!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the two while he grabbed the beers and walked off to find Olivia.

Maneuvering her way through the overcrowded bar, Olivia saw Elliot looking a bit like a lost puppy, trying not to spill their beers as he walked through the bar. Smiling to herself, she decided that he deserved a break and promised to make it up to him since she'd dragged him there.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hands splayed over his abs. "Hey there, handsome," she breathed into his ear, startling him.

"Damn it, Liv, I almost dropped the beer," he laughed as he turned around to face her.

Olivia took a cold mug from his hand and clinked her glass to his. "Happy St. Paddy's Day to my favorite Irishman."

Elliot glared at her and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Care to make it even happier?" He growled the question against her neck as he placed a hot open mouthed kiss there.

Feeling a rush of warmth between her thighs, Olivia reached down to cup his ass, pressing herself intimately against his forming erection. "Mmm, what'd you have in mind?"

Dragging his hand up her body to settle at the nape of her neck, he captured her lips in a sensual, languid kiss.

Exhaling sharply into his mouth, Olivia ran her hand under his t-shirt, skimming his bare back with her short nails. She smiled against his lips when she felt him shiver at her touch. "How about we finish these beers and get out of here?"

"Fuck the beer," he rasped. "Let's just go." He grabbed the mug from her hand and placed it and his own on a nearby ledge. Taking her hand, Elliot practically dragged her towards the exit and outside of the bar.

The cool air doing nothing to calm the heat coursing through her veins, Olivia whispered hotly in his ear, "Feeling lucky today, Stabler?", while pulling him into the alleyway beside the pub. She pushed Elliot up against the wall and rubbed his erection firmly through his jeans.

With a cocky grin, he replied, "Well I am Irish…how about you? Want a little Irish in you?"

Halting her actions in mock disgust, she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "You're a real cheeseball, you know that? Way to kill the mood."

Elliot laughed and grabbed her roughly by the hips, switching their positions so that she was now pinned to the cold concrete. "Let's see what I can do to fix that."

He silenced her before she could come up with a smart ass remark by palming her breast under her top and slipping his eager tongue between her lips.

Olivia loved when he was like this. When he took control and owned her with every delicious movement of his body, mouth, and hands. She arched into his palm as he ran a thumb back and forth over her hardened nipple. In addition to his nimble fingers, his lips and tongue were relentless and she felt dizzy with need.

Elliot felt her fingers slide from his hips to his belt buckle and groaned as Olivia unzipped his pants. He bucked into her hand as she massaged him over his boxers, feeling a few fingers graze the soft skin of his dick through the opening in the front.

They were just outside a jam packed bar on one of the busiest days of the year, but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less.

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of her jeans, slipping two fingers beneath her panties and into her heat.

"You're so wet, Liv." He stroked her clit with firm, steady circles until she began to moan lowly. "Turn around, baby," he whispered.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him in question before realizing what he meant. She kissed him briefly, sucking his bottom lip lightly between her teeth, before turning toward the wall and smiling at him seductively over her shoulder.

Elliot continued to work her clit with one hand while the other brushed the hair from her neck so he could suck and nip his way to her earlobe. "I'm gonna make you come fast before we get caught," he rumbled into her ear.

"Elliot," she groaned at his words and her heart raced even faster at the thought that what they were doing (or at least, _where_ they were doing it) was wrong. She pushed her ass back into his erection and circled her hips to grind against him.

Elliot inhaled sharply and hooked his thumbs into her jeans, pulling them over her hips along with her lace panties. "You have no idea how sexy you are." He skimmed the silky skin of her stomach and reached up farther to pinch her nipple under her bra. He felt her shudder as she braced her hands and forearms against the concrete, bending forward slightly.

He smiled and slapped her round ass playfully before he led himself to her entrance, rubbing against her wetness teasingly before sliding inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He still couldn't get over how overwhelming it felt every time he sunk deep into her body.

Olivia sighed and spread her legs as far apart as possible with her jeans around her thighs, trying to get him as far inside of her as possible. "You feel so good." She clenched her internal muscles around him, spurring him to move forcefully in a pounding rhythm. "Oh God, El," she cried out, not even bothering to try to be quiet. She could hear drunken voices and laughter on the street just outside the alleyway and could feel the cold breeze on her exposed skin, further reminding her of just how bad they were being.

And she loved it.

Elliot gasped for air as his pace quickened even further. His body was coiled and ready for release as he reached around to play with Olivia's clit again eliciting the most sexual sounds he'd ever heard her make. He ran his other hand up her back to fist into her hair, gently pushing her forward further as he drove into her from an even deeper angle.

"Shit, Liv, come!" He commanded with a growl as he increased the pressure to her clit. Olivia almost immediately shattered around him and he watched her hands ball into fists against the wall as she rode out her climax with whimpering cries.

"_Jesus_…" Elliot lost all control when he felt her spasm and clench his dick in a vice grip. After a few more ragged thrusts, he spilled out inside of her and collapsed against her, pushing her into the wall.

They stood that way for a moment, wordless, while their breathing slowed.

Elliot then kissed her temple and breathed into her ear, his smiling lips grazing her skin. "I really _am_ one lucky bastard."


End file.
